El Secreto
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Era por ello mismo que sin importar el peligro ella iba a cada misión sin evitarlo siquiera, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta que de cierta forma ella emulaba una situación ya olvidada, inexistente. De otro tiempo y dimensión que ya había muerto. Janet Van Dyne (algunas referencias de los comics)
1. Chapter 1

Algun puntos sacados levemente de marvel comics.

Universo semi alterno.

* * *

 **El secreto**

* * *

Muchos podían creer que era la falta de tiempo, las mil y un actividades que tenía. La última guerra civil, la situación con Nadia o incluso su misma edad. Todo esto teniendo que ver con su actual traje. Janet siempre estaba a la moda ¡el mundo sabía esto! Y sin embargo ya llevaba una buena temporada con el mismo vestido que si bien se veía bastante cómodo y le permitía todo tipo de movimientos era extraño que no fuera "tan ceñido". Ponía las mismas excusas que los demás para no volver a esos trajes completos que delineaban cada una de sus curvas, pese a que no se debía aquello.

El insomnio y la falta de apetito se lo echaba en cara a las estupideces que habían cometido "la mano" con Bruce y, por supuesto al maldito de Ultron quién había dañado tanto a Pym, la perdida de Tony y Thor, todo eso la llevaba a estar cansada, sin embargo no dejaba de lado su sonrisa.

Los cambios de humor de igual forma por las repercusiones de la Guerra, Nadia y su nula forma de actuar como se le indica y las preocupaciones por Jennifer a la cual no podía siquiera localizar. Y a él.

Nadie podía echárselo en cara.

Todos conocían a Janet Van Dyne, la fabulosa avispa quien un día formo la primera alineación de los Vengadores, la chiquilla enamorada eterna de Pym con quién sufrió tanto amargos recuerdos como hermosas experiencias. La mujer que había sido dada por muerta al final de la invasión y por quién todos sin excepción alguna pidieron volver a ver. La que de un desastroso matrimonio resurgió como una líder excepcional.

Sabían cómo era, sabían lo que la vida heroica había afectado su vida personal.-como a cada uno de ellos- y justo como ellos mismos justificaban sus actitudes extrañas.

A decir verdad Jarvis estaba preocupado, pero la situación con la señorita Nadia y Tony Stark era tal que no podía pensar en una nueva situación.

Scott Lang y Cassandra, quienes de cierta forma eran de los más cercados a la heredera tenían sus propias situaciones particulares para darse cuenta en realidad.

Y su propio equipo; Uncanny Avengers eran completamente opuesto a lo que su propio nombre significaba.

Era por eso que por el momento no importaba que nadie se diera cuenta.

Era por ello mismo que sin importar el peligro ella iba a cada misión sin evitarlo siquiera, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta que de cierta forma ella emulaba una situación ya olvidada, inexistente. De otro tiempo y dimensión que ya había muerto.

¿Cómo era posible que siquiera Red Skull en aquel ataque a su sub consiente se diera cuenta?

Pero eso estaba bien.

Pese a la soledad que comenzaba a sentir cada noche.

Nadia Pym se habían vuelto su protegida en cuento la conoció, en cuanto supo de su existencia y observo con sus propios ojos que era ella "real" y no un engaño para quedarse con el legado de Hank.

Y la chiquilla era tan parecida a su padre y al mismo tiempo tan distinto que no podía evitar sonreír negando con la cabeza. Temía por que Hank decepcionará a su hija y que Nadia viera todo y cada uno de los errores que alegaba Pym en su vida. Temía por aquel corazón frágil y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte. Temía por la niña llena de esperanza y el pequeño que solo buscaba ser reconocido. ¿Acaso podían culparla por sentir a veces que Pym era un niño perdido?

Con ese pensamiento rio un poco la avispa porque si Pym era aquel muchacho lleno de imaginación ¿Ella era su campanita? Y es que recordemos que Peter siempre se quedó con la chica Darling mientras el hada vivió y siguió con su vida.

Como ella ahora mismo esperando si algún día su marido regresaría.

Aquel marido por título, por convicción, pese a que en este mundo no existiera un papel que los emparentara.

No sabía absolutamente Nada de Alexander y estaba segura que no sabía nada de él al menos hasta que la guerra entre mutantes e inhumanos terminase.

Soltó un suspiro quitándose su traje frente al espejo para poder observarse por completo.

* * *

— Finalmente terminaste con el papeleo Nadia. ¡Felicidades! Ya eres una ciudadana norteamericana. —pronuncio al teléfono con una sonrisa, de inmediato alejo el mismo para que el grito del otro lado de la línea no le dejase sorda.

— ¡Janet! ¡Muchísimas gracias ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Tengo tanto que agradecerte! ¿Cuándo podemos vernos? Bueno de hecho quizás sería hasta la próxima semana porque… hahahah por nada importante

Van Dyne enarco una ceja con suspicacia aunque sabía que la joven no le observaba, era obvio lo nerviosa que estaba. ¡Por favor! Como si ella no supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Le parecía maravillosa la idea de Nadia, el dar a conocer las mentes femeninas más prestigiosas del mundo no era tarea fácil, pero si la pequeña Pym podía estaba segura que de alguna forma el mundo daría un pequeño giro. Los Pym siempre causaban ese tipo de reacción.

— De hecho será hasta dentro de dos meses cariño

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes cosas que hacer?

— Algo así cielo. Por favor no sobre esfuerces a Jarvis —noto como la respiración ajena se detuvo asustada. — Y ten mucho cuidado o hablaremos seriamente Nadia Maria Pym

El silencio se formó entre ambas por unos segundos.

— ¿Janet?

— ¿Si?

— Suena bien ese nombre… gracias.

— De nada cariño.

— Te quiero Jan.

La mujer soltó un suspiro esbozando una sonrisa. Esa chiquilla le causaba tanta ternura.

— Descansa querida.

Y colgó por fin.

Bueno la primera parte estaba lista. Sin Nadia por ahí podría poco a poco bajar sus misiones sin sospechas y después…

La interrupción abrupta por una llamada de emergencia apenas si le dio tiempo de ponerse la protección especial antes de su traje.

* * *

Tenía que pensar rápidamente y hacer algo, pero todo era tan complejo. Rouge estaba atrapada por esa cosa, Deadpool ya estaba levantándose al mismo ritmo en que la energía de Johnny comenzaba a bajar. Nathan no llego en ningún momento y ¿Dónde jodidos estaba Carol? La llemada de los All New, All diferent por un segundo fue lo necesaria para tranquilizarla y apoyar a Rouge para poder salir de donde estaba y de esta forma vencer al enemigo.

"Los Vengadores destruyeron nuestro mundo y ahora nosotros haremos lo mismo con el suyo"

Apenas escucho esas palabras fue como escuchar las del Dr Vudú.

Sus reflejos de ayudaron para evitar un golpe directo, pero no esperaba lo que venía en camino. Nadia estaba en peligro, voló hacia ella de inmediato distrayéndose en el trayecto y tan solo sintiendo como su cuerpo era lanzado hacia el suelo. Aumento su tamaño para que el golpe fuera menos duro y protegió parte del mismo. Pero con tan mala suerte que termino siendo noqueada.

No supo cuánto tiempo fue, quizás minutos u horas, pero cuando despertó todo estaba en penumbras.

 **— Jan…**

Esa voz la conocía. La reconocía en cualquier lugar.

 **— Jan… volví…**

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero todo estaba tan oscuro que no podía estar segura ¿verdad? ¡Malditos cambios de humor!

 **— Jan… ¿Por qué me atacaste?**

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Tenía que ser un error, una pesadilla.

 **— ¿Qué no sabes que no puedes vencernos?**

Fue en ese instante que sintió como su conciencia era arrancada de tajo, una sensación de dejavu, como aquella vez que Ultron les atacara, la vez que se llevó a Hank Pym.

 _"por favor no"_

Repitió en su cabeza, trato de mover su cuerpo el cual ya no controlaba.

 _"por favor, por favor Hank"_

Suplico.

Era una sensación de estar y no estar, en de ser lo que deberías ser y el ser lo que no existe. Algo que solo ultron pudo realizar, algo que le hizo unirse a Hank Pym y que estuvo en su cuerpo una vez antes.

Poco a poco como su cuerpo ya no era el mismo, como todo cambiaba, como ese latido cambiaba.

 _"NO POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR HANK, POR FAVOR… POR FAVOR… Katie…"_

* * *

 _continuara o no..._

* * *

 _Para legendary  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Algun puntos sacados levemente de marvel comics.

Universo semi alterno.

* * *

 **El secreto**

 **Segunda Parte: Desde el punto de vista de Nadia Pym**

* * *

¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan frustrado que incluso te hace falta la respiración? Yo lo he sentido en ocasiones, sin embargo siempre he tratado de verle el lado divertido al asunto, el lado que aún tiene esperanza.

La primera vez que tuve que enfrentarme a esa falta de aire fue cuando descubrí el expediente de mi madre. Maria Pym: la genetista residente política húngara que en una visita a su país fue secuestrada ya embarazada de mí. Cada estrofa de aquel expediente me provocaba sentimientos que "supuestamente" me habían quitado. Pero ahí estaba el dolor, la frustración y la falta de aliento.

La siguiente vez fue cuando supe de la muerte de mi padre. Vengador fundador, mi héroe, la razón por la que busque la libertad. Pero el dolor fue quizás una pizca más intensa, puesto que tenía la esperanza de conocerlo. Y de pronto todas aquellas fantasías infantiles en mi cabeza se habían desvanecido.

Y ahora mismo siento que no hay nada en mis manos para parar esto. La sangre seguía brotando del cuerpo de Janet y pese a que había logrado traer de vuelta la conciencia de Papá para ayudarnos, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba tremendamente asustada. Me repetí que tenía que mantener la fe, que sobre todas las cosas debía confiar y ayudar a papá, trabajar arduamente para salvar a Jan, mi madrastra… la avispa… mi heroína.

¿Alguna vez has sentido que la vida es injusta?

Hasta el momento la verdad es que nunca lo había pensado, siempre enfrentándome a todo con una sonrisa, y unas ganas de vivir envidiables. Puesto que siempre existía algo, que me hacía mantener a flote, aun ahora en este instante cuando me doy cuenta lo poco que sabía de Janet.

— ¿Cuánto tiene de embarazo?

La sorpresa fue para todos, pude notar la tensión inmediata y los susurros a nuestras espaldas, pero el tiempo se iba tan rápido y Janet no volvía en Sí, Ultron apenas si había podido detener el proceso de sintetización, sin embargo no podía (o quería) revertirlo.

— N-No sabía… nada…

Gire mi rostro esperando que alguno de los presentes dijeran algo pero todos guardaron silencio.

— Si no estoy mal tiene cuatro meses, el producto aun no…

— ¡Debe existir una forma! ¡El bebé y Janet deben estar bien!

Me sentía desesperada y comencé en mi cabeza a tratar de realizar un plan para que todo saliera bien. Sin embargo no había tiempo.

— ¡Ya sé!

Me fui al microverso de inmediato, ahí en mi laboratorio tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacer algo. Primero que nada necesitaba saber TODO respecto a su embarazo, si tenía cuatro meses el bebé media entre 8 y 18 centímetros dependiendo de la semana en la que se encontrara si la trece o la dieciséis, esperaba de verdad que fuera esta última, porque existía más posibilidades de salvarlo. ¡Caramba! En teoría en estas semanas no había tanto riesgo de aborto.

— Lindo laboratorio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pese a la alegría que sentía de verlo ahí, me preocupaba mucho el que dejara a Janet sola.

— Thor está usando su magia asgardiana para detener la hemorragia de Janet. Una excelente idea el venir aquí. Vemos que podemos hacer.

Nunca me imaginé que la primera vez que trabajara lado a lado con mi padre seria por Janet.

— ¿Pudiste saber la semana exacta en la que se encuentra?

— En la 18 sin embargo los pulmones del producto aun no son viables.

— Es peligroso si Thor no logra detener la hemorragia.

— Más aún si su cuerpo ha decidido parir. Armare una incubadora con…

— Lo necesario para seguir el desarrollo del feto sin dañarlo o causarle algún problema

— Exacto.

Me pregunte si él sabía quién era yo, aunque en realidad siquiera me había presentado, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de despertar la conciencia de mi padre y dormir a mi hermano para decirle "Hey, soy tu hija".

— Es interesante tu traje. Reconozco algunos de los componentes…

— Sí, son de tu laboratorio, del de tu casa.

Esboce una sonrisa buscando los complementos necesarios, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en el mundo normal? Bueno el caso es que Janet no podría estar peor ¿o sí?

— Me lo imaginaba… tu IQ es bastante elevado al parecer. Pásame eso por favor.

— Sí… herencia de mis padres.

— Genéticamente hablando de tu madre.

— ¡Cierto! Ambos impresionantes personas….

— Tu acento es…

— Ruso… me crie ahí…

— Ah…

Y la conversación paro, al menos por un rato. Mientras armábamos la incubadora no podía parar de reír, las observaciones de mi padre eran… fantásticas y aceptaba de buena gana las mías propias. Fueron quizás dos o tres horas tomando en cuenta que varios de los componentes tuvimos que crearlos en el lugar.

Cuando nuestra obra de arte quedo completa, di varios saltitos de alegría. Era momento de volver.

— Por cierto soy Nadia… Nadia Maria Pym… — susurre con un poco de vergüenza en la voz sin saber si él me había escuchado.

Mi vida no ha sido tan larga como las de otros, muchos han dicho que aun así es impresionante como he vivido hasta ahora; yo no lo creo. Aun son tan nueva en algunas cuestiones "normales" que es tan fácil sorprenderme o lastimarme.

Cuando llegamos Thor con su diestra sostenía la cabeza de Janet, mientras su mano izquierda se encontraba en el vientre de mi madrastra. Todo se veía bien, quizás demasiado bien.

Papá y yo pusimos nuestra creación a un lado.

— De nada servirá… ya no vive. Lo mejor es que ella lo expulse de su cuerpo… o también va a morir.

— N-no… — de inmediato me acerque a Janet tomando su mano. No podía ser ¡No me había tardado tanto! — ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

— No hay tiempo, sus signos vitales disminuyen y ella…

 **— Ni siquiera porque eres medico pudiste ayudarla… —** me gire de inmediato. La voz de mi padre sonaba tan fría, tan impropia de él.

Fue apena unos segundos cuando comenzó atacando a Thor quién protegía el cuerpo de Janet, mis compañeros de inmediato comenzaron a rodearlo y pese a mi shock inicial me pregunte ¿Cómo había sido posible que despertara tan fácilmente Ultron?

Me hice pequeña y me disponía a despertar a papá más el silencio se volvió a hacer cuando la voz de Visión se dejo escuchar.

— ¿Janet?

— ¡NO!

Escuche el grito de papá cuando observe como Visión introducía su diestra en el vientre de Janet. Volé de inmediato hacia él esperando que Thor pudiera detener a Ultron y papá. Necesitaba ayudar a Visión.

— Visión… ¡tenemos que hacer algo! Déjame tratar de salvarlos.

— El producto ya no está.

La seriedad de sus palabras fue como un golpe en seco. No quería creerlo, traje la maquina a su lado y exigí que me ayudara a transportar al bebe a la incubadora. Logre convencerlo. Con una maestría impresionante separo completamente la placenta del cordón umbilical que conectaba con el interior de Jan. El pequeño ser en esa bolsa ya estaba completamente formado. Pero de un tamaño tan pequeño y frágil. No se movía, no latía su corazón, pero tenía que existir alguna forma.

Pero no existía.

* * *

 _continuara o no..._

* * *

 _Para legendary  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Algun puntos sacados levemente de marvel comics.

Universo semi alterno.

* * *

 **El secreto**

 **Tercera parte: desde el punto de Vista de Hank Pym  
**

* * *

En ocasiones no nos damos cuenta de cuan rota se encuentra una persona. Pese a lo que muchos pensaran no soy la clase de hombre insensible que piensan, me doy cuenta de la situación precaria de mis compañeros aunque nadie lo vea.

Siempre he batallado contra lo que no entienden sobre mi persona. Sobre lo que creen que saben de mi e incluso sobre mí mismo. Y es hoy precisamente que batallo contra mí.

Llevo aproximadamente 24 horas pensando en todo lo que ha pasado. Recuerdo mi unión con ultron y como con ingenio logro dormirme, desvanecerme en mi propia baja autoestima para tomar control de todo.

La culpa es el menor de mis problemas actuales, mi intelecto ha logrado permanecer y adquirir el propio de ultron, un vestigio de lo que realizo durante mi sueño, de todo lo que hizo para perjudicar a los vengadores. Pese a todo el tener tanto conocimiento, el tener tantos recuerdos me ha alterado a cierto punto de que no he hablado con nadie. Aunque Carol no ha dejado de pedir informes de mi persona cada cinco horas, supongo que espera que destruya el lugar en cuanto me altere hasta la locura.

Incluso yo pienso que puede pasarme.

Pero soy Hank Pym; y ahora mismo necesito resolver todo lo que mi hijo hizo.

Más no sé por dónde comenzar.

Quizás por Nadia. Un bello nombre, un nombre con significado. Sé que Ultron verifico las palabras de Nadia, su genética dando como resultado la verdad.

Y al mismo tiempo un gran temor en mi persona. Siempre he creído que mi descendencia podría heredar mis problemas; sin embargo ella parece normal. Y eso me alegra; que exista un vestigio de mi Maria y mío es algo que jamás soñé con tener, pero que ahora estaba ahí.

Pesé a que ha venido constantemente a verme y ante la negativa de Carol, no se deja vencer.

Las escucho discutir a cada momento y graciosamente, por un instante sentí que esa tozudez de su parte era parecida a la de Janet.

Janet, no puedo decir que no amé a Maria, quién fue mi esposa, mi ilusión, mi sueño, y mi realidad, también mi razón y mi vida como vengador. Pero Janet siempre ha sido alguien a quién no puedo ni deseo olvidar. La mujer que logró que volviera a abrirme, con quien más he compartido mi vida y a quien más conozco como ella me conoce.

No puedo decir que amo más a una u a otra, más bien de forma distinta.

Pero definitivamente pese a lo mucho que le falle a María a quien más he lastimado es a Jan.

Tanto he sufrido por ella como ella conmigo. Y es que pese a que la vida y el amor nos unía una y otra vez siempre terminábamos arruinándolo. Pero es que había tanto daño y tanta necesidad en nosotros dos, o al menos así siempre lo he visto.

Han pasado más de 24 horas.

Observo como Nadia comenzaba a llorar tras la puerta que nos separaba, con sorpresa Carol, pese a su fortaleza de igual forma se veía avejentada y débil. Extraño tomando en cuenta que siquiera la segunda guerra civil le había dejado de aquella forma.

Su rostro gira y se topan nuestras miradas. Y esa mirada es como la de hace un tiempo atrás.

Cuando "Janet estaba muerta" mi corazón se detuvo de inmediato y me esforcé por incorporarme de la cama y salir. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Qué tenía Jan? Tenía tantas dudas en mi cabeza y un nombre repitiéndose como si fuera una respuesta.

Katie.

Recordaba que Ultron comenzó a convertirla en una AI y luego ella perdió el conocimiento, recuerdo como intentamos parar el procedimiento antes de que llegara al feto, pero el estrés causado en el cuerpo de Janet le había adelantado el parto. A cuatro meses de embarazo.

Más aún pese a todo pronóstico y esfuerzo el feto simplemente había dejado de existir.

¿Por qué?

Era una pregunta constante en mi cabeza y ahora mismo debía resolverla.

— ¿Qué crees que intentas hacer Hank Pym?

— ¿Donde esta Jan? ¿Qué le paso?

El silencio que se formó solo hacía que calculara cualquiera de las posibilidades.

— Despertó.

—…

El shock, la verdad y el dolor seguramente era lo que tenía perdida a Janet, podía sentirlo como si fuera mi mismo dolor; porque de cierta forma lo era.

Sabia de la ilusión de ella por tener a su hija y de pronto saber que ya no la vería mas era un golpe tremendamente fuerte.

No podía evitar sentirme culpable. Ultron… mi hijo había causado esto.

— ¿Puedo ir a verla?

— Por el momento no quiere ver a nadie. Ni siquiera permite que Jarvis se quede a su lado.

— ¿Qué hay de Havok?

— No sabemos dónde está.

Cerré los puños con fuerza, con molestia y frustración. En ese momento odiaba profundamente a Summers.

¿Por qué en este momento tan delicado la dejaba sola?

No importaba que yo no fuera el hombre en la vida de Janet, eso carecía de importancia si dicho hombre la hacía feliz, y ese desgraciado ni siquiera se encontraba en este momento a su lado.

— No puedes ir así… tienes que recuperarte Hank, además aun debemos comprobar que estas fuera del control de Ultron.

— Déjate de estupideces Carol. Janet necesita tener a alguien a su lado. No importa si no estoy yo… ¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no eras su amiga?

— Tu no entiendes Hank ella necesita…

— La que no entiende nada eres tú Carol. Janet nos necesita, necesita a su familia.

— Una familia rota pero al final una familia ¿cierto?

Su voz. La voz de Janet nos hizo girar para verla. Ahí estaba frente a nosotros con ropa de civil, los ojos hinchados y una sonrisa rota. Janet estaba ahí pero no estaba al mismo tiempo.

— Jan… necesitas descansar.

— Nadia me dijo que no le dejabas ver a Hank, te lo agradezco Carol, pero ellos necesitan conocerse.

— Janet por favor. Tu cuerpo necesita…

— Mi cuerpo está bien. Yo estoy bien Carol y tu Hank deja de preocuparte y mejor enfócate en…

— ¡Basta!

El silencio se hizo apenas pronuncie esas palabras. ¿De verdad era tan tonta para creer que nos tragábamos ese embuste? ¡Por favor! Estaba hablando con el científico supremo de la tierra.

Era tan palpable para mí el estado en el que se encontraba como lo era el estar postrado en esa cama. Ambos factores tan determinantes y reales.

Observe como desaparecía esa sonrisa falsa de su rostro y soltaba un suspiro, pero sus ojos cansados y sin brillo no se dejaban convencer en llenarse de llanto. Tan fuerte, tan inalcanzable, tan rota.

— De acuerdo Hank solo… solo por favor enfócate en lo que tienes, porque es más valioso de lo que crees ¿De acuerdo?

Se giró para darse la vuelta y por un segundo sentí que jamás la volvería a ver, eso me lleno de un terror inexplicable.

— Podemos intentar traer de vuelta a Katie — pronuncie con énfasis procurando que sus pasos se detuvieran pero ella negándose a girarse hacia mi persona. ¡Mierda! ¡Cuánto me gustaría poder andar y envolverla en un abrazo! — Jan te juro que encontrare la forma de traerla de vuelta contigo.

—Esto es algo que ni siquiera tú puedes hacer Henry.

Voz seca y sin sentimientos, voz cruel que se asemejaba a un recuerdo de mi niñez.

— ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo!

— No puedes… nadie puede…

Note su cuerpo temblar, su voz tener más vida y aunque me felicite mentalmente por sacar un poco de la chispa Van Dyne al mismo tiempo tenia aun miedo. Porque todo esto sonaba a despedida.

— Yo sé que…

— ¡Tú no sabes nada Henry! ¡Nada! Todo esto es mi culpa por no ser fuerte ¿Pero sabes…? De todas formas fue por un solo factor, uno solo… — se giró por fin dándome la cara— quizás lo olvide o acaba de pasar ¡No lo sé! Lo que sí sé Hank es que cuando borraron el futuro de Kang se eliminó el lugar donde estaba el alma de Katie y sin su alma su cuerpo no pudo… ¿Puedes entenderlo ahora Hank? ¿Puedes? Elegí el mundo en el lugar de mi hija y aunque a Carol y a los demás les parezca perfecto a mí no. ¡NO!– respiraba entrecortadamente.

— Janet Por favor— Janet había rechazado el acercamiento de Carol como si le quemase y la observaba como tan herida como aquella vez que cometí el error de lastimarla físicamente.

— Solo… solo valóralo Hank… solo… cuídala mucho ¿sí? Ella te necesita tanto…

Su voz tan rota y yo sin poder ir en su auxilio ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inútil en estos momentos? ¿Por qué no podía darle una solución y hacer feliz a la mujer que amo?

¿Por qué me quede en silencio mientras ella se marchaba de ahí?

Ella está rota y es mi culpa.

Ella ya no es lo que pudo ser, ya no es nada más que una sombra y es por mi decisión.

Sus palabras eran ciertas. Visión lo había visto, Thor también y yo me negaba a creerlo. El cuerpo de Janet rechazo al feto por el simple hecho de que la esencia energética llamada alma que residió ahí había desaparecido.

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Para legendary  
_


End file.
